


The Unfeeling Man

by bratfromstrat



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfromstrat/pseuds/bratfromstrat
Summary: Cormoran has to leave Robin on their first anniversary.This is very very short and very very fluffy and plot less. Trying to de-stress





	The Unfeeling Man

Robin leaned against the kitchen side, mug cupped in two hands, wearing nothing but one of Cormoran's big white shirts, and let out a melodramatic sigh.

"You really do take me for granted, Cormoran," she scolded. "People have been dumped for less."

Cormoran, who was finishing buttoning his own shirt, raised one heavy eyebrow at her.

"Not by me," she admitted. "But people have."

"Consider me suitably afraid." 

"I should hope so too, you unfeeling man," Robin continued, sipping her tea. 

Cormoran shrugged on his coat unhappily. "If I had any choice in the matter I wouldn't be going, you know that."

"And you never kiss my hand anymore," she continued loudly over him, trying to make him laugh or at least smile. 

Cormoran was leaving on their anniversary to attend the funeral of one of his old friends' mothers in Cornwall. They had had plans - or at least they had been planning not to work, which for them held the same sanctity and novelty. Robin knew Cormoran felt badly about leaving, which led her to her next melodramatically tragic statement.

"It really is a cold, heartless thing to do." 

He rolled his eyes, but the light gleam of humour there told her she was succeeding. Wearily he placed both hands on her waist, which Robin took as her cue to set aside her mug. 

"I'll hurry back, yeah?" 

"Don't feel that you have to," Robin said in her normal tone of voice. "He's lost his mum, he might need you." 

"He's got other friends," he pointed out in a low voice, leaning in for a kiss. 

A few seconds later he dragged himself away tortuously with a mumbled "Shit. I'm gonna miss my train." 

Prepared as always, Robin slipped past him and grabbed his kit bag. "Alright, off you go." 

But when she had handed it to him he still held out one hand expectantly. "Well go on then."

"What?" Robin asked confused. 

With an exasperated sigh he leaned forward and took her hand, which he then kissed in a business-like manner. Robin felt a smile grow over her face irrepressibly, no matter how unromantic Cormoran tried to make the gesture. A little squeeze of her fingers negated the seeming dispassion in his face. 

"Guess I really will have to allow you to go then," she sighed, smiling. 

"How very magnanimous of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write something with some plot or substance again some day soon I promise


End file.
